Coelum Infernum
by xFoltz
Summary: Ini adalah sebuah kisah tentang seorang anak yang harus menghadapi takdirnya untuk melawan para penghakiman pada saat dunia sudah mencapai akhirnya. Chapter 1 - Complete
1. The Beginning of a Doomsday

**Coelum Infernum**

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NaruHina

Summary : Ini adalah sebuah kisah tentang seorang anak yang harus menghadapi takdirnya untuk melawan para penghakiman pada saat dunia sudah mencapai akhirnya.

 _ **WARNING : THE AUTHOR STILL BEGINNER**_

"Pencuri! Dasar anak sialan! Kembalikan roti daganganku!" Bentak seorang pedagang yang mengejar anak yang telah diketahui mencuri roti panjangnya.

Anak tersebut terus menerus berlari walaupun ia sedang dilanda kelaparan dan rasa penat cukup hebat. Ia sudah tidak memperdulikan lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan kecuali mencuri demi kehidupannya. Nampak anak tersebut berhasil lolos dari pedagang tadi, dan bersembunyi di kolong selokan yang penuh dengan sampah dan buku-buku curian. Tanpa basa basi ia langsung memakan roti itu hingga tanpa menyisakan sedikitpun.

"Andai saja aku punya uang, aku pasti bisa terbebas dari neraka ini..." ucap anak itu merenungi nasibnya. Tiba-tiba ada seorang pria masuk ke selokan itu menemukan anak itu, tanpa berpikir panjang anak itu mulai menunjukkan tatapan bengisnya kepada pria itu.

"Ehh... _Gomen-gomen_ , tak kusangka ada anak disini" ucap pria itu dengan senyum yang dibuat-buatnya, namun anak itu tetap menunjukkan tatapan itu kepadanya. 'masih tidak ada jawaban yahh'

"Woahh... _Sugoi!_ Walaupun kamu berasal dari daerah kumuh tapi kamu suka membaca buku" Ucap pria itu melihat banyak buku disekitar anak itu. "Itu hal yang pasti bukan?! Semua orang pasti menyukai buku!" ucap anak itu karena kesal dengan perkataan pria tadi.

Pria itu tersenyum mendengar perkataan anak itu "hee... lalu apa yang kamu suka dari buku?" "Buku berisi pengetahuan yang belum ku ketahui, tentu saja semua orang pasti suka! Lagipula siapa kamu?!" balas anak itu dengan nada kesal.

'Oh iya aku lupa memperkenalkan diri' "pendapatmu memang benar anak muda, tapi kurang tepat. Buku memang merupakan sumber pengetahuan, namun didunia ini hanya seperempatnya yang menyukai buku. Dan biasanya mereka adalah seorang yang kaya atau bangsawan, sudah begitu buku sangat jarang disukai oleh anak kecil sepertimu." Ucap pria itu menjelaskan panjang lebar.

'Jelas sekali anak ini memiliki potensi' pikir pria itu melihat anak yang masih mencerna kata-katanya itu. "Namaku adalah Uchiha Shisui, sama sepertimu aku juga menyukai buku dan juga sangat miskin didaerah kumuh ini" ucapnya pria tersebut sambil mengingat saat-saat ia dibohongi oleh anak kecil dan semua barangnya dicuri.

"Namaku uzumaki... _Ojii-san_ " ucap anak tersebut sedikit percaya pada Shisui. " _Oj-?!_ Uzumaki? Nama belakangmu?" balas Shisui sambil menaikkan alisnya

"Lupa... Memangnya masalah tidak pakai nama belakang?!" ucap Uzumaki kesal melihat reaksi Shisui kepadanya, sedangkan Shisui hanya _sweatdrop._

"Tentu saja masalah!, nama belakang menunjukan namamu yang sebenarnya, sedangkan nama depan merupakan nama keluarga saja, huh" "Lagipula kalau sudah lupa mau bagaimana lagi?!" balas Uzumaki tidak mau kalah. "Kalau begitu diingat dong!"

"Haah.. baiklah kalau begitu kamu akan kuberi nama Naruto, jadi namamu adalah Uzumaki Naruto" "Jangan seenaknya menambahkan nama orang" ucap Uzumaki kesal. "Sudahlah, itu setidaknya cukup pas dengan mu" balas Shisui kesal sambil mengingat traumanya yaitu ketika Ichiraku memberikannya makanan kesukaannya (ramen) dengan naruto basi, nampaknya iruka lupa membuang naruto basi itu, sehingga Shisui harus rajin ketoilet 4x sehari dalam satu minggu.

"Tsk! Baillah, itu tidak begitu buruk" kata Naruto mengalah. _Kryuukk_ "huh… aku lapar" desah Shisui memegangi perutnya. "Kalau begitu cari makanan sana!" balas Naruto kesal karena roti saja tidak cukup membuatnya kenyang.

"Cihh… oke, aku akan memancing" ucap Shisui lalu ingin beranjak pergi keluar "Percuma, di sini airnya kumuh semua. Jadi ikan yang bakal kamu dapat bisa jadi penyakit"

"Lalu bagamana mencarinya haaah" _Kyukkk_ kata Shisui tidak tahan akan rasa laparnya itu, "Mencuri" balas Naruto singkat, cukup membuat Shisui menatap tajam Naruto. Shisui sama sekali tidak ingin melakukan hal buruk seperti itu dan tidak akan pernah. Bahkan ia tidak akan memikirkan hal buruk seperti itu.

"Tidak tidak tidak tidak!, aku tidak akan mencuri. Aku akan mencari cara lain." ucap Shisui mengenggani ucapan Naruto. "Lalu bagaimana lagi! Hanya orang yang kaya lah yang dapat mendapatkan makanan lezat, hanya orang kuat lah yang dapat berkuasa. Sedangkan orang miskin seperti kita hanya dapat hinaan!" Bentak Naruto cukup keras bahkan hingga membuat nafasnya terbata-bata.

"Tetapi mencuri adalah hal yang tidak benar" balas Shisui cukup keras, "Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan! Setiap orang enggan memberikan orang-orang seperti kita makanan ataupun pekerjaan, walaupun kita harus bersujud untuk satu rotipun mereka hanya akan menganggap kita kumpulan kutu. Tidak ada satupun yang bisa kita lakukan selain mencuri! Hah… hah… hah… apa kita dilahirkan untuk menerima hinaan lalu mati? Hah?!" balas Naruto panjang dank eras.

Shisui tidak bisa membalas apa-apa, karena semua perkataan Naruto benar adanya. Mencuri bukanlah suatu pilihan, namun sebuah keharusan untuk bertahan hidup. Shisui sadar kekesalan saat barang-barangnya dicuri merupakan sikap keegoisannya dan kenaifannya. Ia sekarang sudah tidak kesal pada anak yang mencuri barangnya namun ia merasa kasihan pada mereka.

"Dunia ini sudah mulai membusuk…, Aku Uzumaki Naruto, akan membangun sebuah negara dengan rakyat yang semuanya tetram dan damai dari situ aku akan mulai mengubah dunia ini. Oleh karena itu aku tidak boleh mati disini, akan kulakukan segala cara agar dapat mewujudkan cita-citaku ini!" ucap Naruto dengan disertai jiwanya, mendengar itu Shisui merasa bahwa pertemuannya dengan Uzumaki Naruto merupakan sebuah takdir.

'Naruto, kamu memanglah sesuatu. Di umurmu saat ini kamu sudah bisa menggetarkan hatiku, cih tak kusangka, aku mungkin akan mengikuti anak sialan sepertimu!' "Baiklah aku akan mencuri, tapi ini pertama kali dan terakhir kalinya" kata Shisui membulatkan tekadnya dan cukup bangga akan keputusan bijaknya.

Melihat hal itu Naruto kembali kesal "Mencuri bukanlah sesuatu yang patut dibanggakan bodoh!", dan saat itulah pertama kalinya harga diri Shisui diinjak-injak oleh anak kecil berumur 7 tahun.

" _Damare, kuso gaki!_ " balas Shisui dengan menahan rasa malunya. "Baiklah, sekarang ini strateginya…." Ucap Naruto menjelaskan strateginya. ' _Sugoi,_ anak kecil sepertinya dapat membuat strategi serumit ini, oi-oi… tingkatan ini hampir setara dengan tingkatan Chunin lohh!' pikir Shisui tidak habis pikir, karena murid chunin rata-rata berumur 12 tahun.

 **Time Skip**

"Permisi, _Ojii-san_. Apakah saya boleh bekerja disini?" ucap Shisui di salah satu tempat penjualan roti tersebut. "Pergi sana! Dasar miskin, kalau tidak punya uang jangan kesini!"balas penjual itu kasar.

"T-tapi" "Pergi sana!" Usir penjual itu lalu berbalik melihat dagangannya, dan disana terdapat tangan yang mengambilinya satu persatu roti tersebut. Lalu pemilik roti itu diam-diam mendekati tangan tersebut agar dapat menangkap pencurinya. " _Ojii-san_ , tolonglah" ucap Shisui kembali, tanpa memperdulikannya penjual roti itu tetap melanjuti niatnya. Namun nampaknya pencuri itu sadar jika ia ingin ditangkap oleh pejual roti tersebut, lalu pencuri itu segera memberhentikan pencuriannya lalu lari sambal membawa 3 roti panjang.

Seperti yang diduga, pencurinya adalah Naruto. Ia bergegas lari dengan diikuti oleh penjual roti itu, sedangkan Shisui tanpa pikir panjang langsung mengambil 9 roti panjang. Dan berlari. Nampaknya penjual roti tidak sadar akan pencurian yang dilakukan Shisui, ia tetap mengejar Naruto. Ketika sampai diperempatan jalan Naruto lari melewatinya dari Selatan ke Utara, dan tiba-tiba muncul Shisui yang membawa 9 roti panjang lari melewati perempatan dari Barat ke Timur.

Merasa 9 roti itu merupakan miliknya, penjual roti itu langsung meninggalkan Naruto berbelok ke kanan untuk mengejar Shisui. Sekitar 5 menit sudah berlalu, Shisui bertemu perempatan jalan lagi lalu melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang awal tetapi perbedaannya, kali ini Naruto membawa 9 roti, nampaknya Naruto kembali ke tempat dagangnya yang kosong untuk mengambil 6 roti panjang lagi. Kali ini penjual roti tetap mengejar Shisui karena ia merasa tahu apa yang direncanakan oleh mereka berdua, yaitu melakukan hal berulang-ulang agar ia merasa kecapaian, lalu si penjual memutuskan untuk mengejar satu orang saja yaitu Shisui.

Namun itu salah besar… kali ini adalah perempatan ke-3, dan sama hal nya seperti yang tadi Shisui membawa 9 roti panjang ke utara sedangkan Naruto membawa 10 roti panjang ke barat. Lalu penjual roti tetap mengejar Shisui padahal Naruto membawa roti yang lebih banyak daripada Shisui. Naruto langsung membuang ke-10 roti itu namun penjual masih mengejar Shisui dan untuk sentuhan terakhir, Shisui juga membuang 9 roti itu kebelakang, tanpa pikir panjang penjual langsung mengambil ke-19 roti itu dan menertawai mereka berdua karena merasa menang. Lalu penjual kembali ke tempat dagangnya dengan 19 roti panjang itu.

Namun ketika ia sudah sampai di tempat dagangnya, semua roti-rotinya sudah tidak ada lagi di tempat itu tanpa tersisa satupun. Yang tersisa hanyalah 19 roti yang dibawanya dan juga rasa lelahnya yang luar biasa. "SIALAN KALIAN! AKAN KUBUAT KALIAN BERDUA MEMBAYARNYA!"

"Sekarang tempat ini penuh dengan roti. Aku sudah mengundang teman-temanku ke sini" Ucap Naruto cukup lega karena rencananya berhasil walaupun tidak perlu menggunakan plan B nya. "Teman-teman?" Tanya Shisui penasaran. "Ya teman-teman, mereka sama sepertiku, mereka miskin dan seumuran denganku. Rata-rata dari mereka bahkan tidak tau namanya sama sekali" ucap Naruto

"Tunggu sebentar, kalau kamu punya teman, kamu pasti bisa dapat makanan dengan mudahkan? Dengan strategimu itu?" tanya Shisui penasaran.

"Tentu saja karena mereka adalah temanku, aku tidak ingin melibatkan mereka jika rencanaku gagal bodoh!" Ucap Naruto kesal namun penuh wibawa

"Terus kenapa aku nggapapa?!" kesal Shisui karena ia harus lari terus menerus demi keberhasilan strategi itu.

"Kau kan sudah _Ojii-san_ , tahu umur lahh!"

"Aku masih 17 tahun, bodoh!"

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued -**

 **Thank you for Reading,**

 **Penasaran? Lanjut tancap gas :V**


	2. The Journey is Started

**Coelum Infernum**

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NaruHina

Summary : Ini adalah sebuah kisah tentang seorang anak yang harus menghadapi takdirnya untuk melawan para penghakiman pada saat dunia sudah mencapai akhirnya.

 _ **WARNING : THE AUTHOR STILL BEGINNER**_

"AHH?! Kamu" ucap Shisui terkejut dengan mengerutkan dahinya.

" _Gomen Ojii-san,_ jangan sakiti aku hiks... _Gomenasai_ hiks" ucap seorang gadis yang merupakan salah satu teman Naruto

"Hinata- _chan_... Oi! Shisui, apa yang kamu lakukan padanya!" Ucap Naruto marah dan menatap Shisui dengan tatapan panjang.

"O-oi... _Chotto matte,_ tenanglah gadis muda. Tidak apa-apa kok, aku mengerti kok alasanmu melakukan hal itu. Lagipula, aku sudah tau kok alasanmu melakukan hal itu... sekarang jangan menangis lagi, nanti cantiknya pudar lohh" Ucap Shisui lalu mengelus rambut Hinata.

Nampaknya Shisui berhasil membuat Hinata mulai berhenti menangis. Tak lama Naruto mendekat lalu menepak tangan Shisui dari rambut Hinata. "Entah mengapa aku merasa tidak mempercayaimu Shisui... oleh karena itu aku butuh penjelasan dari kalian berdua" Ucap Naruto cukup serius. Dan Shisui hanya bisa mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Baiklah... Gadis ini telah mencuri semua barang-barangku ketika aku datang ke negeri ini. Tapi tidak apa-apa kok aku tidak begitu mempermasalahkannya" ucap Shisui

"Hinata- _chan,_ apa itu benar?"tanya Naruto menatap penuh Hinata, namun Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk dengan penuh terbebani oleh rasa bersalahnya.

"Sudah kukatakan kan Hinata- _chan_ , biar aku saja yang mencuri... aku ngga bisa buat kamu menanggung resikonya. Biar aku, Kiba, Neji, dan Shino yang mencuri. Kamu, dan para gadis lainnya tidak usah..." balas Naruto serius.

"Aku ngga mau menyusahkan kalian..." balas Hinata pelan "Lalu, dimana tas dan barang-barang ku em.. Hinata - _san_ , aku hanya ingin dikembalikan kok" kata Shisui pada Hinata "Benda-benda _Ojii-san_ di-" sebelum Hinata selesai berbicara, nampaknya teman Naruto yang lain sudah datangs.

"Hei... Uzu, kau tidak berbohong kan tentang pesta rotinya" ucap seorang anak dengan menggendong seekor anak anjing liar yang cukup kurus. "Yo, Kiba.. sejak kapan kamu memelihara anjing?" balas Naruto kebingungan melihat anjing yanh dibawa oleh Kiba.

"Anjing ini kasihan, ia berada di pinggir selokan dekat sungai. Karena kamu mengajakku tadi, kupikir sekalian saja kubawa anjing malang ini" jawab Kiba sambil mengelus lembut anjing yang lemah dan kurus itu.

"Yo, Uzumaki... owh ternyata adikku Hinata sedang bersama mu" ucap seorang anak yang memiliki wajah tidak jauh berbeda dengan Hinata. "Yo Neji, hm tadi aku bertemunya saat sedang dikejar oleh pedagang roti yang tua yan gendut itu, aku langsung mengajak Hinata untuk datang ke tempat persembunyian kita"

"Ino dan Tenten nampaknya belum sampai yahh, owh ya bagaimana bisa kamu dapat mencuri roti sebanyak ini?" tanya seorang anak lagi, ia benar-benar bau, lebih bau daripada yang lain. Sehingga ia dikumpuli oleh serangga-serangga. "Seperti biasa mereka selalu terlambat huh ,Hmm tentang roti... Ceritanya panjang Shino" balas Naruto

'Oi-oi... lalu dimana barang-barangku' batin Shisui merasa dihiraukan.

Sementara itu, nampaknya di surga terjadi kekacauan yang sangat besar, para petinggi Surga merasa kerepotan oleh serangan pasukan iblis dari neraka.

" _NANI!_ Evakuasikan semua penduduk!... Setelah sekian lama nampaknya pihak Neraka sudah mulai melancarkan serangan... _Kuso!_..." perintah seseorang petinggi surga pada bawahannya... " _Lepus!"_ Ucap petinggi tersebut, lalu datanglah seorang dengan menggunakan topeng kelinci. "Kuperintahkan kau untuk menyelidiki Malaikat Sayap A Danzo dan Malaikat sayap A+ Hiruzen, diantara mereka pasti ada penghianat yang membocorkan pertahanan surga. Laksanakan!" perintah seseorang petinggi tersebut.

"Ha'i _Hikari-sama"_ Balas seorang dengan topeng kelinci tersebut, lalu meninggalkan tempat itu. Tak lama setelah orang bertopeng kelinci menghilang, ada seseorang yang memgetuk pintu ruangan tersebut.

"Hikari _-sama_ , kau memanggilku?" ucap seseorang dengan luka diwajahnya. "Iruka, aku ingin kamu memberikan misi terhadap para Chunnin dan Jounin untuk mengevakuasi para penduduk timur. Dan untuk Gennin diharapkan untuk ikut mengevakuasi mereka ke central.

" _Ha'i Hikari-sama_ " lalu Iruka meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan _Kami-sama_... Shisui, kumohon cepatlah. Jika kamu tidak menemukannya... Dunia benar-benar akan mencapai akhirnya" urung petinggi tersebut melihat kekacauan pada surga.

Kembali pada Naruto, nampaknya Shisui dapat berteman baik dengan teman-teman Naruto, dan sepertinya Shisui sudah tidak memiliki alasan untuk tetap bersama mereka karena barang-barangnya sudah dikembalikan oleh Hinata.

"Baiklah, anak-anak. Mungkin kalian akan kangen pada Shisui _-sama_ yang hebat ini, sekarang aku akan kembali menjelajahi dunia" ucap Shisui dengan senyum lebarnya, lalu ia bergegas meninggalkan Naruto dan teman-temannya.

'Berat, eh... perasaanku doang kah?' batin Shisui merasakan sesuatu pada tasnya saat meninggalkan Naruto dan teman-temannya.

Pada saat itu, Shisui tidak menyadari. Bahwa hal spele yang ia biarkan itu, merupakan sebuah kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya yang tidak bisa diampuni.

Dari situ lah Shisui melanjutkan perjalanannya kearah timur, mengunjungi semua negeri yang telah ia lewati. Ia telah melewati pegunungan, gurun pasir, dan juga hutan yang sangat lebat. Setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya, namun ia masih belum menemukannya... seorang yang dilahirkan dengan keajaiban, seorang legenda yang akan menumpas kejahatan, dalam kesendirian yang mengharapkan harapan dari dunia penuh dengan iblis... _Yuusha_.

Surga sudah mulai mengalami kehancuran, entah darimana asal kekuatan pasukan Neraka. Sedikit demi sedikit daerah surga mulai direbut oleh iblis, banyak nyawa orang-orang penduduk surga mati, korban dengan jumlah yang jutaan triliunan telah ditumpas oleh para iblis neraka. Sekarang surga hanya memiliki daerah central dan barat saja.

" _Kami-sama_ , tolonglah berilah kami petunjukmu. Dunia ini akan benar-benar hancur, _yuusha_ pun juga masih belum ditemukan... tolonglah kami _Kami-sama_ " Ucap Petinggi surga memohon petunjuk kepada Tuhan. "Minato... jangan lah menyerah, kamu adalah pemimpin kami _Yondaime_ Hikari... aku yakin dia akan datang. _Yuusha_ " ucap seorang wanita kepada petinggi tersebut.

"Tapi Kushina... aku merasa sangat tidak berdaya... hanya daerah ini dan barat saja yang biss ku pertahankan... _Kage_ iblis berniat untuk menjatuhkan surga dan dunia, aku tidak akan sanggup menahan serangan mereka apa bila mereka menggunakan jiwa manusia... aku yakin, mereka sudah mulai menyerang dunia manusia, dunia yang harusnya kita jaga. Benar-benar ironis, kita bahkan tidak bisa menjaga yang harusnya kita jaga" ucap Minato dengan air mata menetes, memang air mata yang dikeluarkan sangat sedikit. Namun itu berisi keputusasaan yang begitu besar.

Yang bisa Kushina lakukan hanyalah memeluk Minato.. tanpa berkata apa pun, tanpa mendukung, dan dengan tatapan keputus asaan.

Di dunia manusia, sudah muncul _Ogre_ yang jumlahnya sangat besar, banyak manusia telah dibantai oleh _ogre_ itu dan dimakan.

" _Kuso!_ Apa apaan monster ini!" Ucap seseorang remaja bertarung dengan _ogre_ dengan menggunakan sebatang kayu

"Kiba, Akamaru... sekarang!" ucap remaja itu ketika ia berhasil membuat pertahanan _ogre_ terbuka. "Minggirlah dari situ Naruto!" perintah teman remaja itu bersama dengan anjing yang besar. Lalu kiba langsung memukul tangan _ogre_ yang memegang batang kayu yang besar sehingga _ogre_ itu melepaskan senjata berbahaya itu, sedangkan Akamaru langsung menggigit leher _ogre_ hingga _ogre_ itu mati.

"Kerja bagus Kiba, Akamaru" ucap Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya, warga yang bersembunyi disekitar situ terkagum-kagum dengan aksi dua pemuda itu dengan anjingnya.

" _Sugoi_ , kalian penyelamat kita" teriak salah satu warga disekitar situ dan diikuti oleh warga lain dengan tepuk tangan. Dari situlah adalah pertama kalinya nama Naruto dan teman-temannya mulai terkenal. Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Shino, Hinata, Ino dan Tenten sudah mulai dikenal oleh publik.

Banyak para pedangan kaya ingin meminta mereka untuk menjadi pengawal pribadi nya namun mereka menolaknya dengan mentah-mentah dengan alasan "Kami melakukannya karena itu adalah keinginan kami"

Sekitar 3 bulan, dan nama mereka sudah mulai dikenal oleh dunia. Karena hanya merekalah yang bisa melawan _ogre_ satu persatu. Bahkan puluhan pasukan kerajaan saja hanya bisa dipermain kan dan dibantai oleh satu _ogre_.

Hal itu menarik perhatian kerajaan, sehingga Naruto dan teman-temannya mendapatkan surat menjadi kesatria. Ngomong-ngomong saat ini Naruto berada dalam negeri kampung halamannya, Negeri _Kirigakure_.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Naruto?" tanya Neji saat membaca surat dari kerajaan.

"Kita tolak... aku tau apabila kita menolak surat ini, kita akan dikejar oleh pasukan mereka. Tapi tetap saja, itu tidak merubah pernyataan kita bahwa kita melakukan hal ini demi memuaskan keinginan kita sendiri." Ucap Naruto mantap

"Ini tidak adil... kenapa kamu bisa seberani itu, apa kamu tidak takut mati?" ucap Kiba, nampaknya Kiba ketakutan jika ia akan mati.

" _BAKAYARO!_ Tunjukkan padaku siapa orang yang tidak mau mati! Aku bisa seberani ini, melawan _ogre_ dan kerajaan, karena ada kalian yang mendorongku dari belakang. Aku tidak bisa sampai pada tingkatan ini apabila tidak ada kalian.. Kiba, Neji, Shino, Hinata _-chan_ , Ino, dan Tenten, jika tidak ada kalian mungkin aku adalah seorang pengecut di tempat kumuh itu, berkat kalian aku memiliki keberanian untuk menghadapi rasa takutku ini. Oleh karena itu aku mohon, tolong tetap dukung aku agar aku bisa sampai ketempat yang lebih tinggi lagi bersama dengan kalian" Ucap Naruto panjang lebar

"Naruto _-kun_ " kata Hinata pelan

"Benar juga yah, dari awal kita memang dapat sampai ketingkatan ini karena ucapan bodohnya. Namun ku rasa hal itu, tidak terlalu buruk" ucap Ino lalu merangkul Kiba

" _Arigatou_ , nampaknya kata-kata bodohnya bisa menyelamatkanku lagi" ucap Kiba baikkan

'Naruto... siapa kamu sebenarnya? Saat kamu masih kecil, kamu sudah dapat menggerakkan hati kita, dan saat ini hanya kamu yang memiliki kekuatan sebanding dengan para monster-monster itu... apakah ini adalah takdir? Kalaupun ini takdir, kurasa takdir ini tidak terlalu buruk' batin Neji menatap Naruto dengan senyum

"Hm hm, jadi kira-kira begitulah" ucap Shino gaje, dan berasa nyambung.

"Hahahaha" lalu tawapun penuh dalam rumah mereka namun Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum.

'Monster itu tiba-tiba datang dan memangsa orang... dari mana mereka berasal?, sudah begitu jumlah mereka terlalu banyak. Mengapa jiwaku selalu bergetar ketika melawan mereka? Apa maksudnya ini?' pikir Naruto keras.

Sementara itu di Neraka, tampak iblis-iblis telah saling berpesta merayakan kemenangannya melawan surga yang dari dulu tidak pernah bisa dikalahkan.

"Saya _Yo_ ndaime _Kage_ , Nagato... akan merayakan keberhasilan kita atas perang melawan surga! Hahaha, Surga yang merupakan kumpulan para malaikat tingkat tinggi telah berhasil dikalahkan, namun nampaknya kita masih belum berhasil menghapus sisa-sisa surga, yaitu surga central dan surga barat. Kuyakin mereka pasti sedang dalam keputus asaan yang amat-amat hahaha... namun sangat disayangkan, kita harus mengorbankan banyak dari jiwa manusia untuk bisa menghancurkan daerah-daerah itu. Oleh karena itu mari kita berjuang! Dan rayakan dengan mendengar jerit kesakitan sisa-sisa manusia itu hahahaha" ucap Petinggi Neraka kepada seluruh bawahannya yaitu iblis dan monster.

"Nagato _-sama_ Nagato _-sama_! Nagato _-sama!_ " Teriak para iblis dan raksasa-raksasa.

'Waktunya pembalasanku Minato' batin Nagato dengan seringkaian jahatnya.

Tak lama, datanglah seorang jendral iblis muncul dihadapan Nagato. "Lapor Nagato sama, nampaknya banyak _ogre_ yang dikirim telah dibunuh di dunia manusia.. kudengar itu disebabkan oleh sekumpulan anak" kata jendral iblis tersebut

" _Nani!_ Tidak ada seorangpun manusia dapat menandingi kemampuan fisik _ogre_ yang jauh beripat-lipat lebih kuat daripada mereka, bahkan malaikatpun pasti kesulitan dalam melawan mereka." Kata Nagato marah.

"Tapi fakta _orge_ kita banyak yang telah dibunuh di dunia manusia memang benar" balas kembali jendral iblis tersebut

'Tidak, apa aku salah memperhitungkan sesuatu? Atau jangan-jangan...' pikir Nagato keras "MINATO! _KISAMA!..._ Aku lengah karena kemenangan ini, tsk. Kisame, bunuh anak-anak itu. Kemungkinan mereka adalah malaikat yang dikirim Minato ke dunia manusia. Aku yakin dia telah mengirim beberapa Malaikat bersayap tinggi untuk tinggal bersama manusia dan menyelamatkan mereka dari _orge_ ku" ucap Nagato kesal

"Ha'i" ucap Kisame lalu pergi menghilang, meninggalkan Nagato.

Kembali kepada Naruto, dalam negerinya benar-benar terlihat sangat damai, warga disekitar pun sudah menganggap mereka sebagai pahlawan mereka. Hingga akhirnya kelompok Naruto ingin berpetualangan ke negeri lain untuk membunuh para _ogre_ serta mengumpulkan dana dari orang yang mau membalas budi mereka.

"Wew... kita memang sedang dikejar-kejar oleh pasukan kerajaan, tapi tak terasa kita sekarang sudah sangat kaya" ucap Tenten dengan gembira menghitung jumlah uang yang diberikan oleh orang-orang dari berbagai negeri.

"Tapi kita masih harus mencari dana berkali-kali lipat lebih banyak daripada uang saat ini, demi mencapai cita-cita kita, mungkin masih sekitar 5 tahun lebih" ucap Kiba murung, diikuti oleh yang lain. 'Jangan diingetin dong!' batin Naruto dan semua temannya selain Kiba.

"Yosh! mari kita berangkat! Ke negeri selanjutnya Negeri penuh dengan danau dan genangan air, dan sering terdapat hujan _Amegakure._

.

.

.

.

 _Chapter 2 : The Journey is Started_

Hehe _arigatou_ sudah tancap gas ke episode 2 :v,

Semoga _reader tachi_ penasaran dan lanjut ke episode 3 :p


End file.
